vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Atticus O'Sullivan
Summary Atticus O'Sullivan is the main protagonist and narrator of The Iron Druid Chronicles. He was born in Ireland around 100 BCE. He was introduced in the novel Hounded, and has appeared in its sequels Hexed, Hammered, Tricked, Trapped and Hunted. He also starred in the short story Clan Rathskeller. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: At least 9-C, Potentially Higher due to his binding abilities. Name: '''Atticus O'Sullivan '''Origin: The Iron Druid Chronicles Age: 2100 Classification: Human, Druid, Magic User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, and Agility, Can bind and unbind any natural substance, can form telepathic bonds with animals, Flight (In owl form), expert swordsmen (Knows several styles of fighting), can change the properties of herbs to achieve specific effects, can cause physical objects to attract each other or even fuse, can break the bonds within substances so they fall apart, and altering his own body in a variety of ways including healing wounds, can shapeshift (Can change into Wolfhound, Owl, Sea Otter, Stag), can see magic spectrum, Invisibility, has the ability to travel between realms by binding and unbinding himself to the plane, can cast cold fire, is invulnerable to magical attacks, can destroy any magical item if his iron amulet touches it, and he has made a deal with a death god so that he can not die (Though he can be mutilated and inmobile). Attack Potency: At least Street level, likely higher due to his binding ability Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: '''At least '''Wall level Stamina: Infinite (as long as he is in contact with the Earth) Range: Anything in eyesight Standard Equipment: ' *'Fragarachthat - A magical sword able to cut through any armor and flesh. He lost this sword after he faked his death. *'Moralltach' - A magical sword that will kill anything it cuts within a minute. His main weapon. *Magical amulet with spell casting charms *'Holy Arrows' - Arrows blessed by the Virgin Mary. Do large amounts of damage to demons. *'Gungnir' - (Old Norse for "swaying one") is the spear of the god Odin. It is enchanted to never miss its intended target and always kills when it strikes. He had to give Gungnir back to Odin in a deal. (It's enchantment can be broken by shapeshifters) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Iron, being separated from the Earth, he cannot unbind living things (except anything undead, demonic, magical, or elemental), time-consuming spell casting (All spells except night vision, invisibility, shapeshifting, and healing), sex drive, and cold fire (works only on demons and takes a couple minutes to work) Feats: * Killed multiple gods * Killed a horde of demons * Killed a fallen angel * Mentally disabled Odin * Killed two skin walkers * Killed multiple witches * Survived death spell from multiple valkyries. * Killed two bacchians Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Characters Category:The Iron Druid Chronicles Category:Good Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9